


Sextuple-Drabble: We’re Here Tonight

by Yamx



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Holidays, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamx/pseuds/Yamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The OT3 simply having a (mostly) wonderful Christmas time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sextuple-Drabble: We’re Here Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Six times 100 words. Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays everyone!
> 
>  **Beta:** Santa’s little helper [Wendymr](http://wendymr.livejournal.com/)

“C’mon!”

“Y’know, there’s this plasma storm near Andromexonclu-”

“You promised!”

“Time machine. Could do the storm an’ later-“

“ _Also_ could do _this_ first and the storm later.”

A glower. “You don’t know what we’re getting into, Captain.”

“But dying to meet the one being that has you scared.”

“Am not!”

“That why you’re still stallin’?”

Sighing, the Doctor hits the materialization lever.

Jack grins. “Always wanted to see Christmas in the 21st!”

From the doorway, Rose quickly throws back, “Oh – and I promised we’d help with the cooking!”

A groan, a laugh, and the sound of someone’s arse getting smacked.

*****

Jack frowns. The device is not that complex. He should be able to figure this out.

The Doctor is busy cutting carrots. Probably trying to hide the fact that he’s just as clueless as Jack.

Maybe if he holds it the other way – “Ouch!”

“Jack? You okay?”

He sighs and throws down the tool. “You see me defeated, Rose. How _do_ you work this damn thing?”

Jackie seems to be biting her lips rather hard. Rose is giggling openly.

She steps over to the counter. “Like this. Press it down on the tin an’ just keep turning till it opens.”

*****

“You got me a present?” The Doctor stares at the large red gift box, flabbergasted.

“Course I did, you big oaf. Guest in my home, aren’t you?”

The Doctor inspects the box with a mixture of curiosity and trepidation on his face. “You really shouldn’t have…”

“Just shut up an’ open it.”

He does – and his face breaks into a wide grin. “Fantastic! Thank you, Jackie.”

“Rose said you liked them. Now, those are expensive, so don’t you eat them all at once!”

Rose laughs. “Even the Doctor will take a while to get through twelve boxes of Jaffa cakes.”

*****

“And – was it that bad?” Rose grins.

The Doctor rubs his neck, looking away. “Well…”

“Ah, just admit you enjoyed yourself, Doc.” Jack pats his back and kisses his cheek. “I sure did.”

“You’d enjoy yourself anywhere where there’s food an’ an excuse to kiss people, Captain!”

“Mistletoe! Brilliant concept! Must re-introduce that in my time.”

“Don’t you dare!” But there’s a smile tugging on his lips.

Rose pokes him in the chest. “So – did you enjoy yourself?”

A sigh, a nod, and both of his companions start laughing like loons.

“Never gonna hear the last of this, am I?”

*****

Jack is ahead of them, so the Doctor can’t immediately see why he’s staring at their bedroom in shock. By the time he steps next to him, Jack’s guffawing.

The room has doubled in size – which it needed to, to accommodate the new, simply enormous bed. And there are… toys spread all over, with brightly-colored bows tied around them.

Rose peeks over his shoulder and starts giggling. She’s not looking at the toys, though, she’s looking at the ceiling.

He follows her gaze. Above the bed, there’s a gigantic mirror – artistically cut in the shape of a sprig of mistletoe.

*****

They’re curled up in bed, limbs entwined in a way that shouldn’t be comfortable, but is.

“So, you apes have a good Christmas?” the Doctor asks, and grins when Jack bites his earlobe sharply.

“Wonderful.” Rose squeezes their hands. “Always best to spend it with family.” She flinches as she sees flickers of pain on both their faces. “I’m-”

Jack silences her with a kiss.

“Family’s good.” The Doctor nods. “Even the scoldin’ harpy variety.”

Before she can protest his word choice, her lips are covered by his.

Jack is smiling softly at both of them. “Nowhere I’d rather be.”

The End


End file.
